The Prince with Eyes like Rupees
by FlyMeToGallifrey12
Summary: THIS IS YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI It's a Link/OC yaoi
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE NOTE THIS FAN FIC CONTAINS YAOI OR A BOY/BOY ROMANCE DONT READ IF YOURE OFFENDED BY THAT

This is a yaoi that is Link/OC

I remembered his eyes more then anything else. He was so beautiful, his flowing brown hair and his green eyes that sparkled like rupees...

The king had brought him into the castle to have tea with my girlfriend, princess Zelda. I was a bit jealous at the time, but that all faded away when I saw his face... His name was Prince Cameron, from a kingdom up north called Kerelin. I decided to meet up with him after he had tea with the princess.

He was in a back corner of the library, reading a biography someone wrote about me. I snuck up behind him, planning on popping out while giving a sly 'how you doin' or a 'hey hot stuff, come here often?' I heard him talking to himself while reading my biography.

'This Link person, he sounds hot... I wish I could meet him... He seems like he's my type...' I hid myself even father into the shadow of a book shelf, my face almost as red as a Red potion. I tried to be sly when I came out of the shadow, but I ended up tripping over a loose book. I landed on my face at his feet. He put his book down and leaned over me, causing me to blush an even brighter shade of red.

. 'Are you alright?' His voice was like silk... All I wanted was to kiss his lips... 'Looks like I've fallen for you.' Prince Cameron blushed.

He was so cute when he did that... I got myself up of the floor and took a step towards him, wrapping my hands around his waist. He hugged back, leaning in close he planted a kiss on my lips. His lips were soft, almost like gummy worms, but firm, he knew exactly what he was doing. He pulled away slightly, then whispered in my ear,

'I can't do this here, is there somewhere we can meet up later and continue this party?' I thought about it for awhile..

'Lets meet up at my place after midnight. I live in a tree house just outside Ordon village. You better show up, cause I'll be heart broken If you don't.' I lean in and kiss him one last time, before pulling away and leaving to retrieve Epona and return to Ordon.


	2. Chapter 2

I prepared my bed as well as I could. He was a prince after all, he deserved the best. I thought about making snacks, maybe go buy some fancy alcohol... But hero of time isn't exactly a career that pays the best. A knock at my door snapped me out of my own little world. I fixed my hair up and straightened my clothes a bit. I opened the door, expecting to see the prince with the eyes like rupees, but ended up seeing Ilia. 'Ilia! You can't be here I have company coming over!' 'Link I was wondering if I could borrow Epona tomorrow.' 'Yeah sure just get out of here.' I rushed her off my yard as I heard the hoofs that no doubt announced the arrival of Prince Cameron. He was riding a lovely pinto mare, with a multi coloured mane that flowed down her neck. I leaned against a tree, doing everything I could to look sly, he hopped off and tied his horse up next to Epona. He was so sexy as he did that, all I wanted was to cuddle him... 'Are you just going to make googly eyes at me or are you gonna invite me inside?' He said with a wink, sending a pulse of happiness through my body. I smiled in a sly way, I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, I leaned in and whispered in his ear 'is that a large rupee in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?' He kissed my cheek. 'Why don't you invite me inside and I'll show you the answer to that question?' I grabbed his hand lightly, guiding him up the ladder. He had a couple troubles on some of the rungs but other then that we made it to the top without any real accident. I opened the door and guided him up to me bed. He flopped down and laid there for a minute, getting comfortable among the blanket. I cuddled in next to him, placing my hands along him neck and along his cheek. 'So do you wanna see my master sword?' He whispered quietly in my ear. I nodded slowly, slipping my hands down his stomach and over his master sword. He leaned into me, kissing me passionately. He slipped his hands down my back and over my hips, before slipping them back up my back, holding my face against his. I slowly slipped my hands up his shirt, slipping it off over his head. He quickly slipped his hands up my tunic, slipping it off slowly. I slipped my mouth down his stomach, kissing slowly. I pulled his pants down, taking them off then leaning in and taking him into my mouth. He moaned quietly then louder and louder as I moved faster and faster. He was practically screaming as he came in my mouth. I swallowed everything. He flipped me onto his stomach and gently slipped my pants off. He slowly forced his master sword into me, sending pain pulsing through me. Tears were streaming down my face as he went faster and faster, eventually sending waves of pleasure through my body. He then slowed down, but went harder. 'Link, I'm coming!' He screamed as I felt something sticky spread throughout my hole and along the outside of my ass. He collapsed beside me, we cuddled all night long. He was no longer just 'the prince' he was my prince, my beautiful prince... I loved him more then I had ever loved before. 


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to birds chirping and the soft gentle breathing of my prince. Neither of us were wearing clothes. His clothes were scattered across the room, with my tunic and such thrown in a pile next to the bed. I cuddled into his side and breathed in his sweet scent... 'Good morning babe.' He gently pulled me closer and kissed me gently. 'Link what's this strange horse?' Ilia's voice snapped us out of our little world. If Prince Cameron was found here his reputation would be ruined and Zelda would murder me! 'Uhhhh my...um visitor stayed the night...?' I motioned for Prince Cameron to get dressed. We got dressed together, finding each other's clothes and passing them around. 'Really? Can I meet them? I love new people!' She was at the ladder now, preparing to climb up. I pointed to a closet and prince Cameron opened it and prepared to go inside, giving me one last kiss. I opened the door to find Ilia. 'Ilia! Can you do me a favour and take Epona down the spirit uh fountain type thing?' She tried to push past me into the house but I stopped her. 'Link I know it's early but you should remember the name of the 'fountain type thing'!' 'I know Ilia but my visitor would much prefer it if you weren't here!' I close the door in her face. On the other side of the door I hear her start to cry before heading down the ladder. The wave of guilt hits me right away. She thinks I'm alone. She thinks I just don't want her here... 'Princey you need to get out of here! Now!' I open the closet to find him with my old scrapbook full of pictures from my childhood. 'You and that girl... You're fairly close. Something tells me you should buy her something extremely expensive to make up for it.' He passed me a large rupee bag. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, but just before he left he turned around and looked at me. 'Link...? I just want you to know... I think I love you...' He turned and left without saying anything else or letting me say anything else. 'I love you too, my prince...' I whisper to myself before going gift shopping for Ilia. 


End file.
